


Escalators

by sjwnamjoon



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Genderbend, techinically?? but they can be transgirls that works too!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjwnamjoon/pseuds/sjwnamjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu and Shinji have a talk. Things happen. Originally written in 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalators

**Author's Note:**

> so i was cleaning out my fanfic folder and i found this finished gem and decided to post it! its very old (three years??) so concrit isn't too necessary, but if there's any mistakes feel free to point them out. also i'd thought i'd mention the title of this in my google docs was "hear it hurgling" and i have zero clue what that means.
> 
> anyway.
> 
> enjoy!

Kaworu had stopped Shinji in one of NERV’s huge hallways. Shinji was glad to see her because she always enjoyed their conversations, but today the white-haired girl was much more forward than usual. 

“Ikari-kun.” She smiled, and Shinji quickly pulled out the earphones she was wearing to greet her back. Kaworu chuckled softly and Shinji’s stomach flipped. “I have been meaning to ask you something,” She said, as they started walking off together, towards the dorms.

“Yeah?” Shinji said, urging her to go on. She looked at her watch to check the time. She’d wanted to stay the night with Kaworu again, but she didn’t want to intrude on her private time. She deemed it late enough to stay, and turned back to the other girl to listen to her continue.

“I’ve been watching a lot of Lillin television lately.” She started. Shinji noded, waiting for her to continue. “There’s one in the bath, you know. And in my room.” Shinji hummed in acknowledgement. She stopped listening so intently, enjoying the sound of the taller girl’s voice. Kaworu continued, going on and on about the different things she’d watch, and Shinji nodded along, soaking in the smooth velvet of her voice.

“Anyway, I’ve stumbled upon many peculiar programs during the evenings.” Shinji noticed that their strides had matched pace, despite the height difference between them. Her stomach fluttered at the realization, and Kaworu kept speaking.

“I’d known that Lillin were expressive creatures, but it’s so, so amazing!” Her long hair swished behind her as she shook her head in astonishment. “I never imagined that love could be expressed in such a way.” 

Shinji had started listening again, and she was confused. 

“What do you mean?” She looked over at Kaworu, and found the taller girl to be beaming.

They had reached the escalators, and they both stepped on.

“Well,” Kaworu started, “The people in the shows always do something like this?” She reached for Shinji's hand, long digits intertwining with hers.

Shinji swallowed thickly at the sudden contact, ears reddening. 

"Nagisa-kun, wh-what are you doing?" She said, voice faltering. Kaworu's pale hand was cool to the touch, and the sensation made her want to shiver. 

The taller girl leaned down, bringing her face close. Her breath ghosted on Shinji's rapidly reddening cheeks as she whispered. "I believe it is called 'kissing'." 

Before Shinji could react, Kaworu softly pressed her lips against hers. It was quick and chaste, but Shinji felt her skin prickle and tense up. She could smell Kaworu and feel her heart beating fast, too fast.

The loud whir of the escalator filled her ears as Kaworu pulled away, still holding her hand. Still cool. Her eyes widened as Kaworu pulled away, a soft smile on her lips.


End file.
